


Spiaggia

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccolo divertissement. Arthur vuole andare al mare, Merlin un po' meno... ma viene convinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiaggia

“Merlin, svegliati!”  
Il giovane mago aprì leggermente un occhio e guardò assonnato il principe che riempiva un sacco con la sua roba. “Finalmente mi date il benservito?” chiese con uno sbadiglio.  
“Ti piacerebbe, eh?” Arthur sogghignò e gli lanciò addosso il bagaglio improvvisato. “Mi dispiace per te, ma ho deciso di prendermi una vacanza.”  
“Bene. Scrivete ogni tanto e buon viaggio.” Detto questo, Merlin si tirò il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa e cercò di riaddormentarsi, ma Arhur non era tipo da arrendersi facilmente: afferrò il servo per i piedi e lo tirò giù dal letto di peso.  
“Avanti pigrone, il mare ci aspetta!”  
“Il mare?” Merlin era ancora intontito dall’impatto con il pavimento per capire.  
“Sì, Merlin. Hai presente quella distesa d’acqua grande grande?”  
Il mago annuì non molto convinto. “E perché dovremmo andare al mare?”  
“Io per rilassarmi, tu per esaudire i miei desideri.” Arthur calcò la voce sulla parola desideri con un sorrisetto malizioso. “E poi c’è la spiaggia.”  
“Grazie, genio, lo so anche io che insieme al mare c’è la spiaggia!” borbottò Merlin infastidito.  
“E sai anche quanto è piacevole rotolarsi nudi sulla sabbia?” Arthur gli fece l’occhiolino e lasciò la stanza.  
Merlin rimase stordito a sedere sul pavimento. Quando il vero senso delle parole del principe fece breccia nel suo cervello, si alzò barcollando e corse a precipizio fuori urlando: “Arthur, aspettami! Vengo anch’io sulla spiaggia!”


End file.
